Up In Flames
This is the twelfth episode of Survivor: Gonave Island Challenges Immunity Challenge: When It Rains, It Pours The castaways would stand on a log, one arm above their head, with their wrist tethered to a bucket of water on top of a platform. The castaway who could stand there the longest without tipping the bucket would win. During the challenge, Jeff would tempt the castaways to quit with offerings of food, including donuts, cookies, and various other foods. Winner: Ashlee Turner Immunity Challenge: Inside Track The castaways had to dig in a circle of sand until they found a rope, which ran underground and was tied to five bags. Once the castaways pulled all five bags up and out of the ground, they had to untie the bags, each releasing one ball. They would then have to maneuver the balls, one at a time, down a small maze and navigate them into five holes. The first castaway to land all five balls win immunity. Winner: Barbie Fox (Given To J.T. Roberts) Story Night 30 The final eight return from tribal, with most shocked at the outcome. Tanner comes up and thanks J.T. for helping him, although he regrets using the idol. While Tanner thanks J.T., Kim and Franklin berate J.T. for voting Gretchen, saying it screws up the alliance. J.T. fights back, saying he isn't play Kim and Franklin's game, he's playing his own, and keeping Gretchen wasn't good for his game. Day 31 Franklin and Kim go to the well and discuss future voting plans. Franklin says that he wouldn't mind blindsiding J.T. next as he is a major wildcard. Kim says she loves the idea and will try to get the others in on the plan, but adds she wants Tanner gone first because of his physical nature. The two then go back to camp. Kenneth watches the majority alliance not talk to each other for most of the day in the shelter. He talks to Jason about how Gretchen leaving is tearing the majority alliance apart and they will be able to gain a new majority soon. Jason also voices his celebration of the majority falling apart. The tribe then meets Jeff for their next immunity challenge. Jeff asks Kim if Gretchen leaving had a big effect on the game. Kim, trying to hide her plans to take J.T. out, says it hasn't and that Tanner, Jason, and Kenneth are still the next to go. Tanner scoffs, saying that he has no other choice but to win the challenge. Jeff then begins the challenge. Ten minutes into the challenge, Jeff brings out a bowl of candy. Without a moments hesitation, Barbie steps off the platform and unstraps herself before anyone can try and take the candy. Five minutes after, Franklin slips off the platform. The next food item Jeff brings out is a plate of hot wings. Like Barbie, Jason steps off the platform as soon as it's revealed and takes the plate. Everyone manages to stay on the platform before Jeff's next food reveal, which is three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. J.T. takes it, which leaves Kenneth, Tanner, Kim, and Ashlee. Jeff then offers two large slices of pepperoni pizza. Tanner closes his eyes to keep his concentration on the challenge. Since none of the four take it, Jeff gives the pizza to the four that are already out. An hour into the challenge, Kim slips off her platform and Kenneth soon follows, leaving Tanner and Ashlee. The challenge goes on for another thirty minutes before Tanner slips, winning Ashlee immunity. Ashlee, feeling like Kim and Franklin are plotting something, sends J.T. to Exile to protect him from the vote. Kim secretly fumes at Ashlee's action. On Exile, knowing he could be in trouble, J.T. spends all his time on Exile for the idol. J.T. manages to solve the first few clues before getting stumped on the last one. J.T. gives up on the clues and decides to look in suspicious places around the island. He eventually finds a hole in a tree covered by a rock. He removes it and finds the idol. He celebrates before putting the idol in his bag. At camp, Tanner talks to Ashlee an Barbie about the vote. Tanner says Franklin is playing a good under the radar game and no one suspects it. The two girls agree and say it would be a good chance to take out Franklin. However, Barbie voices her concerns about flipping, saying it could ruin their games. Tanner disagrees, saying it could possibly help it by getting rid of a major jury threat. At Tribal, Jeff asks about any fallout that happened after Gretchen left. Tanner says Kim and Franklin flipped out on J.T. for ruining their games. Kim tries to defend herself, saying it wasn't true. However, Barbie says Kim did say these things to J.T. Kenneth says the majority alliance is starting to crack and it does give him new hope in the game. Jeff then calls the tribe to vote. Despite his plea, Barbie and Ashlee stick with Franklin and Kim, voting Tanner out and making him the fourth member of the jury. Back at camp, Kim and Franklin talk strategy with each other. Kim states that J.T. is their next target and if he wins immunity, Ashlee is the next to go. Barbie watches the two talk and begins to worry about the two. Day 32 On Exile, J.T. relaxes in the water. He comments on how Kim is a front-runner to win the game and she would need to go at the next Tribal. He then says he would need to get Kenneth and Jason on his side to make the plan work. Back at camp, Franklin asks Kenneth and Jason to help him collect water to boil. The two agree and walk with him to the well. While on the walk, Franklin reveals he and Kim want to blindside either J.T. or Ashlee at the next Tribal, since they are the biggest wildcards in the alliance. Jason asks if he's just giving false hope, to which Franklin responds he isn't and really wants one of the two out. Franklin then says it will put the two in a great spot for the future of the game. As Barbie tends to the fire, she watches Franklin come back from the well and whisper something in Kim's ear. When Franklin comes up to Barbie, she asks what he said to Kim. Franklin denies saying anything, making her suspicious. Later, Barbie approaches Ashlee and tells her what she saw. Ashlee states that Kim and Franklin are most likely plotting their revenge for Gretchen and they need to try and strike first. Day 33 The tribe then meet for their next immunity challenge. J.T. comes back from Exile with the idol hidden in his shoe. Jeff then explains the challenge to the Final 7 and starts the challenge. Kenneth, Kim and Franklin get a head start in the challenge with Barbie in last place, unable to pull the rope out of the sand. J.T. begins to catch up to the three front runners as Ashlee and Jason begin to fall behind. Kenneth is the first to reach the maze but starts to struggle. Out of no where, Barbie begins to pull ahead, managing to get to her maze after Kim and Franklin. Kim manages to sink three of her balls first but struggles on her fourth. Barbie then begins to pull ahead of Kim and manages to sink her fifth ball, winning her immunity. Jeff congratulates Barbie on her come from behind victory. At camp, everyone congrats Barbie on her amazing win. J.T. then pulls Barbie and Ashlee aside and says he's been wanting to get rid of Kim. Ashlee tells J.T. her and Barbie have been wanting to do the same and agree to blindside her. Barbie states she will talk to Kenneth and Jason. Kenneth and Jason meet up with Barbie at the shelter where Barbie makes her plea to blindside Kim. Jason asks what they will gain from doing so. Barbie promises to a final four deal with them plus J.T. Kim then approaches the shelter, prompting Barbie to leave. Kim asks the two if they're gonna vote J.T. Kenneth asks about a possible idol, with Kim telling him that Ashlee is their backup plan. Kim then leaves the two to think. Meanwhile, Barbie confided in Ashlee she's worried that Kenneth and Jason wont vote with them. With Tribal looming, the two don't have a chance to warn J.T. At Tribal, when asked about the alliance, J.T. responds that the alliance is solid (J.T. is trying to hide the fact he wants Kim out). Franklin says paranoia is running at a all time high since the endgame is in sight. Jeff then asks Barbie if she is gonna keep immunity or give it to someone. Barbie makes a bold move, stating she is giving immunity to J.T., confusing everyone, including J.T. Jeff then commences the vote. Jeff brings back the votes and J.T. keeps the idol in his pocket. Jeff pulls out three Kim votes and two Ashlee votes. The last two votes are for Ashlee, blindsiding her, J.T. and Barbie. J.T. looks over at Kim and Franklin, who give off smug grins. Tribal Council 1 Voting Confessionals Final Words Tribal Council 2 Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * It's Kim vs J.T. for a battle for power! * The loved ones send the Survivors to tears. * A blindside sends a power player home! Author's Notes Life At Ponderosa 4th Juror Tanner leaves Tribal Council with a smile on his face. He says that he had a fun time and couldn't leave with a frown. Tanner goes to medical and learns he lost 25 lbs. He states that Exile Island really took a toll on his body and always went all out in every challenge. He is then loaded up into a car and heads for Ponderosa. At Ponderosa, Gerard and Elisabeth greet Tanner and hand him a beer. Elisabeth says Gretchen went to bed early. Tanner jokes, saying Gretchen probably wouldn't want to see him anyway. The three then have dinner together while talking about the game. Gerard says Kim is going back to her old ways of being overly cocky. In the morning, Tanner spends most of the day listening to music and watching moves with Gerard. 5th Juror Ashlee leaves Tribal Council, heading to Ponderosa. She notes that she is still shocked, pointing to her still shaking hand. She says she's shocked she made it to Day 33, despite being in the minority at the start. Ashlee learns she lost 14 lbs during her time and meets with the other jurors. She is first greeted by Gretchen and the two hug. Tanner then hands Ashlee a beer as they talk about what happened at Tribal. Ashlee says she is more confused by Barbie's move then the voting results. Ashlee begins to fill her plate with food, stating she hasn't eaten for the past two days. After eating, Ashlee cleans herself up and goes to bed. The next day, Gerard and Tanner talk about how Jason and Kenneth can use the blindside to gain a new majority alliance and get to the end. Category:Tiernan420's fanon Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Gonave Island Category:Survivor: Gonave Island episodes